The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The motorization assemblies for aircrafts generally include a nacelle forming a globally tubular external casing, comprising on the inside a turbojet engine disposed along the longitudinal axis of this nacelle.
The turbojet engine receives fresh air from the upstream or front side, and rejects from the downstream or rear side the hot gases originating from fuel combustion, which provide a certain thrust. For the dual flow turbojet engines, fan blades disposed around the turbojet engine generate a secondary flow importing cold air along an annular stream passing between the motor and the nacelle, which adds a high thrust.
For a braking of the aircraft, a type of known nacelle introduced in particular by documents FR-A1-2813103 and WO-A1-2008/142243, includes at the rear of the nacelle doors which swing into an open position so as to largely close the passage of the air flow towards the rear. The doors thus deflect this flow radially outwards by passing via transversal counter-thrust openings open by their deployment, in order to push them towards the front while generating an inverted thrust.
Each door swinging around a transversal axis disposed towards the rear, at its front side which lifts towards the outside of the nacelle so as to show its internal surface facing the flow. This flow is first deflected by this internal surface which is terminated at the front end by a deflector comprising a spoiler forming a substantially right angle, so as to produce a second deflecting of the air flow allowing to project it as much as possible towards the front to improve braking efficiency.
In addition, the air output flow rate by the open doors during thrust reversing must be sufficient so as not to damage the turbojet engine.
Furthermore, when the door is closed, its internal surfaces should form for the annular stream of cold air, the best aerodynamic continuity so as to facilitate the stream of this flow towards the rear, to provide the turbojet engine with the best propulsion output.
For this, the document WO-A1-2008/142243 has a front end spoiler of the door, comprising a substantially radial orientation when the door is closed, which disposes of a mechanism generating a fold so as to retract it in this door and free the passage. However, this mechanism adds a complexity, and may cause failures.